Merry Christmas Kirakun
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Beyond grinned, nails tapping his neck as they worked their way back up and into his hair. "Celebrate with me. I promise to make it worth your while. It'll be one hell of a night for both of us."   a BBxKira Christmas, their style!


**_In the spirit of Christmas, I decided to deliver unto you lovely fans a deliciously evil new BBxKira story. I'll refrain from saying too much, although I HIGHLY recommend you read the below side note before going on to peruse this delightfully sick and twisted new piece of horror I have given you all. _**

**A side note: many of you might find this material offensive. Why? Because it contains religious notes (hello, we're dealing with Kira here!), a blatant misuse of the dead (. it's B, c'mon), and many other controversial elements. Normally I wouldn't go down this road, but I wanted to experiment a bit, and since it is KIRA we're talking about, I just went for it. If you find any of the aforementioned items offensive, please don't read this. I'm serious. If you choose to read it and then feel offended, don't go complaining about what a sadistic bitch I am. I DID warn you**

**That said, Merry Christmas you guys!**

**_Dedicated to: Lawllipop-Bag and bloodsoulreaver on Deviantart. Kira-kun, reaver-chan, I hope you especially love this little thing I wrote up (and slaved over to get done before Christmas! :O)_**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. C'mon, isn't this common sense?**

"Merry Christmas Kira-kun!"

Empty silence responded, followed by a tight narrowing of sepia eyes and the subtle twitch of lips. Dropping his coat onto the worn couch, Raito took a slow few steps into the room, his arms crossing over his chest as he gazed at the lace and satin bedecked monstrosity that was his lover. "Beyond….what in the world…?"

Beyond cackled, kicking his booted feet as he lounged lazily upon the battered wooden desk that only added to the clutter of his living room, sucking happily on a red and white striped candy cane. Lights from a nearby Christmas tree, which Raito eyed with a cocked brow, flecked Beyond's skin with multicolored pinpricks of rainbow, the glittering star on top casting a cheerful glitter over the man. It was extremely unsettling. "It's Christmas, Kira-kun! Did you forget?"

Raito deadpanned, giving the treat in Beyond's hand a dirty look. He had one too many memories involving candy canes. "It's not Christmas Beyond. We still have a few weeks to go." Giving his lover a frown, he glanced Beyond's outfit once over and decided not to question it. He'd seen his lover in weirder after all, a certain lacy corset and panty set coming to mind. Of course, there was a difference underwear and an actual dress, complete with holey fishnet stockings and battered combat boots. And the jolly Santa hat perched upon Beyond's messy tangle of hair….he wasn't even going to ask.

A pathetic look crossed Beyond's face, and he slumped forward on the desk, his haggard frame taking on a dejected air. "Well, I wanted to get a head start," he pouted, playing with the ruffles of his tattered skirt. "I missed Halloween because Kira-kun was spending it with _Lawli_." Beyond's eyes flickered with hatred, the cool fury barely shrouded by a puppy dog mask. "Can you blame me for wanting to jump the gun a bit and celebrate early with you, Kira-kun? Lawli got Halloween, so I should get Christmas!" He paused, biting off a piece of candy with a loud snap, then pouted. "And I'm your lover! Not _him_."

Raising a brow at the childish outburst, Raito chuckled. "Hai, you are my lover." Beyond's head peaked up, a hint of a smile forming on his pale face. Patting his shoulder, Raito took the candy cane and sat it aside. Better safe then sorry. "And as for Halloween….well, I think we both know that I had no interest in celebrating." He kissed a pale cheek, running fingers through Beyond's tangled hair and smirking. "Having candy shoved in my face all weekend was less than pleasant, as if spending time with L wasn't bad enough." Raito shuddered, giving Beyond a sharp look. "And I swear, if I had to suffer another moment of Misa and L trying to force me into a cheap costume, I was going to go insane."

"More so than usual you mean," Beyond giggled playfully, brushing the hem of his shirt. Raito slapped his hand, chuckling when the spidery fingers made their way under the cloth and teased his stomach.

"I am not insane. You take the prize in that category. But, I digressed." He stepped away from the older man, leaning against the couch. "Halloween was a less than exciting experience, Beyond, and one I'm not eager to repeat. In fact, I'm rather thankful to get away from it all and spend some time here." Raito cocked a brow at his lover, taking in the full…._look _Beyond had chose to don. "Time, it would seem, that you have apparently planned out, hmm? It would explain your manner of dress," he smirked, showing his teeth. "You are aware that you look like a cross between a whore and a Gothic bride, hai? Well," he cast his eyes up, nodding at the hat. "Aside from that I mean."

Tilting his head to the side, Beyond smiled with garishly painted red-black lips and crossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. Had he been a woman, not just a cross-dresser, the act would've given Raito a full shot of his cleavage, Instead it just showed off a full span of milky white skin. "Kira-kun just perfectly described my mother!" With a shove of his hands Beyond was off the table and sauntering towards him, gloved hands curled like spiders and itching to touch his lover's skin. Instead of touching Raito though, he spun in a circle, the skirts of his tattered and rather bloodstained dress flouncing around his knees. "Isn't this dress just _divine_? I got it from a woman back in America. She was rather obsessed with the macabre, a lot like that little pet of yours." He tapped his lips playfully, baring yellow teeth. "Her name was Lydia. Such a pretty little thing. I think it was her wedding day, or close to it anyway." Beyond looked at him, red eyes blazing, and purred, "she was such a _treat_."

When a pink tongue fluttered across painted lips, Raito had a funny feeling that Beyond's words were meant more literally than not. "I think you've seen Hannibal Lector one too many times, Beyond," he rolled his eyes, picking at the tattered edge of Beyond's dress. The material was so torn to shreds, he wouldn't have been surprised if Beyond had ripped it from the poor woman's battered corpse. Knowing him, there was a poor corpse lying dead in a grave, naked save for her rotting flesh. Raito sighed. "So…let me guess; her lifespan was up when you killed her?"

"Well…" a mocking look of guilt crossed Beyond's face, and Raito couldn't resist a chuckle when he pouted and cutely wrung his hands. "Not quite. But it was such a pretty dress Kira-kun! I couldn't help myself!" He dug the toe of his boot into the floor as he swung his leg like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, trying to give what Raito was sure was a cute and innocent smile. But he knew his lover so much better than that. There was nothing cute about him, and innocent? The man had been born without a single innocent bone in his body.

"I'm sure that was the case," Raito frowned, his lips curling at the corner. "Perhaps I should help control that impulsiveness of yours, hmm? It's not as if you're doing anything about it." Seeing the dark haired man's annoyed expression, he smirked and plundered forward. "Maybe you shouldn't watch anymore of those silly horror movies you love so much. They seem to be having a detrimental effect on you."

Beyond's lips fell into a deeper pout. "But-but Kira-kun! That's so cruel! You know how I love Hannibal Lector, and that one fellow the Americans love so much…oh, what is his name? Freddy-something or other. Kroger? Kubrick?" He stared at the brunette wide eyes, and then a dark chuckle ruined the cute façade. "No….nononono! Kira-kun wouldn't dream of taking away my horror movies."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Noooo…." Beyond shook his head, tangled hair falling in his face. "Kira-kun wouldn't dare. That would mean no more Saw movies." He quickly smothered a snappy retort with a kiss, and, leaning up on tip toe, he began to nuzzle the side of Raito's neck, feeling his pulse race beneath caramel skin. "Think about it. All those Saw movies you love so much? They're mine. I bought them for you, since I know how you just _adore _John, but they are mine." He snickered lightly at his lover's healthy groan, rubbing a fishnet clad knee against Raito's groin. "You can't, ahh, control my impulsiveness, as you said, by taking away my movies. Not unless you want to punish yourself too."

Raito's scowl deepened, though a healthy flush had taken possession of his cheeks. "It was just a suggestion. I wouldn't really take your movies away." He glanced away, stubbornly trying to force his cheeks to resume their caramel tone. "And I do not adore John. I just agree with several of his personal values." He sighed, the red flecks in his eyes deepening. "But I didn't escape L's clutches to come here and discuss my moral views. So what exactly was it that you had planned, Beyond? I hope it's not another fiasco like the one you performed on Valentine's day!"

Beyond grinned at him, all but bouncing away. "Aww, you know you liked it!" He quickly held up a finger when Raito's lips parted. "Ahahah, don't bother arguing, precious. I recall you moaning and begging for more"

"After you drugged me," Raito grumbled, and Beyond rolled his eyes.

"A technicality. Now, I know Christmas isn't that popular here in Japan, and Lawli already ruined one holiday for you, but bear with me." All sense of cuteness or childishness slipped away, leaving the growling predator standing tall. It was almost frightening, how easily the mask of playfulness fell from his face to reveal the sadistic beast dwelling within. "I was wondering," he purred, sliding around the teen to run his fingernails lightly down Raito's spine, "if Kira-kun would be willing to celebrate with me?" He flexed his nails into golden skin, making the brunette shudder and moan. "Let me make up for Lawli's stupidity…"

"…that depends Beyond…" Raito muttered, twisting his head around. The sight of red vines in his eyes sent shivers down the other man's back, his painted fingernails halting their descent down the soft skin so unfortunately hidden by a black dress shirt. Although black did look utterly delicious on him. "Just what did you have in mind? Surely you don't expect me to drink cider, play silly little games or any of that other nonsense people nowadays are so obsessed with. I endured it once, and that was enough."

Giggling, Beyond pressed himself taut to Raito's back. The yards of satin, lace and crinoline cushioned him, but Raito was all too aware of the erection straining against the frilled fabric. "Nono, not at all. I would never think about degrading poor Kira-kun's pride in such a way." He playfully breathed on the brunette's ear, sharp teeth grabbing at the curve to tug it gently. "I had something…..else in mind. Consider it an….early Christmas present, for you and me." Dark eyes narrowed behind Raito's back, the seductive smile enough to make any adult scream in fear. "Whaddya say, Kira-kun?"

"…." every pore in Raito's body screamed at him to say no. In fact, he could practically sense the wicked smile on his lover's face, which was a clear enough point right there for him to say no.

Unfortunately, he had a very persuasive lover. "C'mon Kira-kun. I got all dressed up just for you," lacy hands ran down the front of his chest, making him shiver. "And I have an outfit for you too! You'll love it." Beyond grinned, nails tapping his neck as they worked their way back up and into his hair. "Celebrate with me. I promise to make it worth your while. It'll be one hell of a night for both of us."

Raito felt the pale fingers massaging his scalp, but the gentleness had an opposite effect than its supposed to be relaxation. Gentle and Beyond did not go hand in hand without paying a price. "…I don't think so. I've played your games too many times in the past to know that saying yes won't come without consequences." He pulled away, casting a sneer at the pouting man. Ahh, there was that sick sense of satisfaction; he just so loved beating the older man at his own game. "So no thank you. I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Aww, Kira-kun is no fun," Beyond fiddled with his dress, the ruffles snagging on his painted nails. "Why must you make things so utterly difficult?" He sighed, and the warning bells immediately went off in Raito's head. The look on Beyond's face…. "Well, since you refuse to play, guess I have to go to plan B." His face tilted up, and Raito's heart skipped at the wide smile on those deep red lips. He started to back away, letting out a soft growl.

"Beyond…..don't even think about it. I said no!"

"Mhmm…..but it's Christmas time dearest," Beyond licked his lips, which were stained red from the candy cane. "And pity for you, I'm not taking no for an answer." He leapt at him, and it was only as they went crashing to the floor that Raito noticed the sodden rag in Beyond's hand, or the sickeningly sweet scent wafting off it. "Nighty night Kira-kun," Beyond giggled, clamping it over his nose. The scent immediately began to permeate his lungs and throat, making him light headed, and the brunette struggled to throw Beyond off of him. "Not happening precious," the older man hissed, clamping the rag tighter to his nose and mouth. Raito felt his head roll limply across the floor, his eyes growing heavy, threatening to close on him, but he grit his teeth and threw the feeling off. His hands shot up to grapple at the tangled mess of Beyond's hair, legs kicking and landing a solid blow to Beyond's ribs. "Ooo, got some fight in you. Cute. That'll come in handy later." Beyond seemed unfazed and leaned over him, still holding the rag over his face. "Just go to sleep Kira-kun. Soon as you do we can make our own silent night!"

"Fuck-you-" Raito managed to gasp beneath the soaked cloth, and his lover released a loud sigh.

"You just can't make anything easy for me, can you?" Beyond sighed. "Oh well." He raised his free hand, lace covered fingers curling into a fist. "Forgive me darling, but it's your own fault for being so stubborn." Beyond let out a cackling laugh and swung it down, his knuckles smashing heavily against Raito's temple. For a solid moment he remained conscious, long enough to see Beyond stand up after tenderly patting his hair, and then the darkness swooped over the entirety of his vision, the only sound in his ears the soft tenor of Beyond's voice whispering

"Don't worry Kira-kun. _I'll make it up to you later…._"

The next sound he heard was an organ. To be specific, organ music. It was painfully loud and made his head throb, and Raito unconsciously gripped his head as he sat up. The room seemed to spin, and he blinked several times, caramel eyes woozily fluttering between shut and half open. . "…..huh?" Raito blinked, his vision finally clearing. "What the….." he stared blankly, his drugged brain barely managing to compute just what was going on. "Beyond…what the fuck did you do to me," he growled, pushing his palms against the floor and shoving himself up. "Beyond!" His voice echoed off the walls, making him cringe a bit at the loudness. But wait…..why was it so loud…?

"Take a look around, Kira-kun!"

He jumped, much to his utter chagrin. "Beyond?" A soft snarl on his lips, Raito ran a hand through his hair, massaging the spot where his lover's fist had connected. Jesus, the sound of Beyond's voice was irritating to high heaven, and it seemed to pulse from the very walls themselves. Raito closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a headache forming at his temple. "You bastard! What the fuck did you do to me?"

Beyond's voice chuckled. "Memory loss dearest? Come now, I didn't hit you that hard! Don't you remember?"

Raito growled, his sepia eyes ablaze. "It was rhetorical, you bloody prick! You hit me upside the head, after trying to drug me with chloroform!" He redeemed himself by not stomping his foot, even though it was sorely tempting. "Now where are we?"

"Kira-kun can't tell for himself?" Dark laughter broke the silence for a moment, making Raito's fists unconsciously clench. "Look around precious; it should be obvious!"

Raito narrowed his eyes, but did as he was told. His adjusted eyes still required a moment to take in the massive change of scenery, but moment by moment everything came into crystal focus, and he almost wished it hadn't.

The dark surrounding him had been lightened by several tall candles, each one scattered randomly across what looked to be…..wooden pews? He frowned, running his fingers over a carved surface. The wooden benches were decorated with overly festive garlands of green tied with red bows, each one equally festooned with glitter and green lace. Raito cringed, stepping away. Candles, the tall ones, stood in dingy holders that were also decorated, though with their own tiny bows of gold, and they cast a beautiful glow across the wide space around him, making his reflection shimmer in several stained glass windows. The rainbow panes were just as dust covered as everything else, but nothing could hide their simple beauty. Raito glanced at one, taking a moment to fully inspect his reflection. The outfit Beyond had forced him into…it was…rather odd. Only he would pick such an…interesting look. "Trying to mingle Halloween with Christmas, are we?"

Leather pants seemed to have fused to his legs, skintight and tucked into knee high boots polished to a rich ebony sheen. With their buckles and laces, he was fairly sure the boots had come from Beyond's own wardrobe. The rest though…what, had he gone shopping in old Victorian London? His shirt, unlike the casual dress shirts he wore to school, was fine…linen? It felt like linen. And it was ruffled, with sterling cuff links and delicate stitch-work. Raito tugged at the neck, already loathing the neatly tied cravat of lace pooling at his throat. But that was a field trip compared to the heavy fabric weighing down his shoulders. He knew what it was of course; a frock coat. He'd seen pictures of them in text books, and in several artworks Beyond had scattered across his apartment. Seems he had a fascination with them. "…..you're insane," he muttered to himself, running a finger down the polished buttons lining the front of his coat.

"Awww, Kira-kun, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me!"

Raito spun around, but all he caught was a flash of tattered cloth before his lover had vanished into the shadows. "Bastard. Aren't you a bit too old for hide and seek?"

"You're never too old to play games, dearest!" Beyond's shadow spun across the floor to his right, red eyes teasing his vision. Glaring at it, he walked down the aisle separating the pews, brushing his fingers across the surface of one. "That's it, Kira-kun…just a bit closer," came the playful taunt, and Raito snarled, following its orders. His heels clicked against the stone floor, each clack bringing him closer to the front of the building. Candles continued to light his way, several beams of gold winking off a slab of pitch black marble set upon a dais. Raito stared at it, pausing as an uneasy feeling tickled his chest. "See something you like," Beyond's voice cackled, so close it sounded like the man was right behind him.

"I wouldn't say that," Raito murmured, touching the cool slab. Unlike the rest of the furnishings, it was dust free, and looked recently polished. He could easily see himself in the black surface, that is of what surface was free. Half of it was covered by a velvety scarlet cloth, one the exact shade of his lover's eyes. He began to reach for it, only to stop and glance up at the giant iron monstrosity hanging before him on the wall. "…You brought me to a church…." he murmured, a strange sensation worming its way into his heart. Frowning, he stepped around the altar, trying to ignore the feeling. "Beyond, this seems a tad revolting, even for you. Don't you find this the least bit insulting?" His fingers made their own way up to caress the wrought, rusting cross hanging upon the wall. "Honestly, a church? Do you have any idea how twisted and-and wrong this is?"

A soft ruffle of his hair against his nape was the only warning to the company behind him. Long arms easily encircled his waist and twirled him around, bringing him face to face with the red eyed demon that was his lover. "It just seemed so appropriate," Beyond pressed him against the wall, sharp teeth glimmering in a demented smile. "And you're not really one to judge, Kira-kun. You're the one with the delusions of grandeur here, not me." He pressed himself closer, red staring into caramel and tattered lace pressing to leather. "You should feel perfectly at home, little god."

Raito snarled, the sound quickly choking off as pale fingers grazed a soft line across his neck. "The situations are entirely different, and you know it!"

"Do I," Beyond retorted, his lips taking possession of Raito's skin. "Kira-kun has declared himself God of the New World. Isn't that right, _Kami-sama_?" He bit the tender spot housing the jugular, making his brunette groan. "This is a church, a place to worship God. You are God." The bites continued in a straight line up to his ear, and Raito shivered as they relentlessly attacked his lobe, tugging on it none too gently. "But if it makes you feel any better, Kira-kun, this church has been abandoned for years. In fact, it's due for demolition sometime next month." All to quickly Beyond pulled away, eying him like a cat would the canary. He even had the gall to lick his lips. "Besides, I didn't bring you hear to argue religion."

It wasn't what he said, so much as the sexual way he purred it, that had Raito stiffening against the wall. And not in the fun way either. "Then….what did you bring me here for," he leaned away, the bottom tip of the cross's arm brushing his hair.

Beyond grinned at him. "Christmas, Kira-kun!" He bounded away from him, his skirt flouncing out behind him in a shredded pool of dirt stained black. Bounding down the aisle, he laughed and threw himself onto the back of a pew, balancing precariously on the slender back. "I decorated everything myself!"

"Why am I not surprised," Raito rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall. With a frown he made his way around the altar, his hand rubbing the length of red velvet clothing it. Odd, that utter sense of familiarity. "I assumed this was your doing too," he lifted the cloth, and a soft thud came from beneath it. "Hmm?" His eyes narrowed, a pink blush flushing his cheeks. "B-Beyond? What the fuck is this?"

Under the material, coiled like a serpent, lay a length of leather. It extended over the side of the marble slab, weighed down by a silky black manacle laying innocently on top of the altar. Raito stared at it, lifting the cloth further. There lay its twin, two leather straps wide enough to accommodate someone's wrists, and lined with cream colored fleece to soften the abuse. "….you-" he couldn't make the words form on his lips. Picking up one of the straps, Raito let it dangle in the air, his irises rimming themselves with brilliant sanguine. "Beyond….."

"Ahh, I see Kira-kun found my little…insurance policy."

Raito dropped the strap with a gasp. The warm tongue that had collided with the base of his neck smoothly explored the familiar curves, syncing with Beyond's hands as they tangled themselves in his hair and coat. "I-insurance policy? Beyond, what the fuck is going on?"

"Kira-kun…" parched lips left his skin, Beyond's hand burrowing deeper into his hair. "Didn't I already tell you? I want to celebrate Christmas with you!" The brunette cackled, shoving him against the altar. "Of course, I know you, Kira-kun. That's not a good enough explanation, is it?" There was no waiting for a reply; Beyond bent him over the altar, his stomach digging into the marble edge, and purred by his ear. "What if I told you that I wanted something…really, _special _for Christmas? Something only you could help with?"

His eyes a pool of bloody chocolate, Raito gripped at the slippery marble, growling softly. "Last I checked, you already took my virginity."

Beyond laughed. "That I did! And what a wonderful experience it was…" he shivered for emphasis, licking his lips. "You were fabulous by the way." He let out that dry cackle of his that so reminded Raito of Ryuk, if not worse. And of course the Shinigami wasn't present. He always seemed to vanish when his help was most needed. "Kira-kun, my darling," Beyond infiltrated his thoughts, his spidery hand creeping down to caress the front of his pants. Raito gasped, shoving the older man away.

"What the hell? Fuck, Beyond-" he tried to calm himself, the blush in his face quickly gaining color. "What is this about? You knock me out, drag me to an abandoned church, steal my clothes and replace them with these-these things," he fisted his coat, shaking it. "And don't even get me started on these stupid things!" Raito reached for the manacle, but Beyond snapped his hand out and entwined their fingers together, jerking him close.

"Not so fast, Kira-kun. No touchy." He giggled. "If you behave, those won't even be necessary!"

"And just what does behaving entail," came the guttural snarl, complete pools of red whipping around to glare at him. "I refuse to have a repeat of Valentine's Day, Beyond!" Raito elbowed him, his fist coming up next to smash into his lover's grinning face. "Get me out of here, now! I refuse to be apart of your sick, twisted little fantasies!" He shoved away from the altar, taking off down the aisle. It was surprising; no hands shot out to pull him back, no teeth sank into his shoulder or neck, and his scalp never erupted in fiery agony. Raito was half tempted to turn back and question his lover's out of character-ness, but it proved unnecessary. Rippling laughter came from Beyond's lips, and with a wheezy gasp he jumped up onto the marble slab and sprawled out, laying chest down with his legs thrown up behind him in the air.

"Darling, you really think it's that easy? The doors are all locked." Kicking his feet idly, Beyond watched him try the doors leading out of the church, smirking when they refused to open. "Told you. There's only one way out of here, Kira-kun." He curled his finger, giggling softly. Raito glared at him, bounding back over to the altar. His hand came up, ready to smack the hell out of him, but stopped midair when a tiny black box was pressed into it. "That's your way out," Beyond whispered, suddenly staring at him with a serious, though still disturbing, look on his face. "Either we leave together, Kira-kun….." drifting off, he purred softly. "Well, we'll focus on that later."

Raito scowled, flipping the lid up. "This is absolutely ridiculous. What the hell are you-" his eyes flew wide as he gazed into the box. "Wha-what in the world," he whispered, pulling out a circle of gleaming silver. It was utterly simple, a plane of metal polished to perfection. Tilting it, he frowned at the tiny lettering inscribed into the inner part of the band.

"Face to face. Remember when we first met, Kira-kun?" The box in his hand was pulled away and tossed aside, a pale face pressing close to his. "It's for you."

But that was part of the problem. "What is this?" Raito lifted his eyes to his lover, who was staring back at him solemnly. "Beyond…?"

"Kira-kun should know what it is," he murmured, taking the band from him. "It's a wedding ring."

Wedding ring…..Raito had heard that damnable set of words so often from Misa, it was nearly a common factor in his everyday life. But his lover….Beyond Birthday, the notorious serial killer and mastermind behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases….had just… "you're asking me to marry you?" He sputtered.

"In a sense. Kira-kun knows as well as I do that a real marriage between us isn't possible." Beyond winked. "We're both males, after all, though you're pretty enough to pass for a woman."

"This coming from the man in a dress." A wedding dress, Raito realized with horror. Damn it all, hadn't Beyond said earlier that the dress he was wearing had been the victim's wedding dress?

Beyond smirked, sitting up on the altar. "You're stalling dearest." He jumped off the marble and circled him, still holding the tiny ring on his pointer finger. "Think of this more as a….profession of love. As I said, we can't truly marry, not only because of the aforementioned reasons, but since you're a mass serial killer," he chuckled, "like me. Lawli would probably find out anyway, even if I did kill everyone after we were wed. So," Beyond grinned at him, "I figured we could have our own private ceremony, like what they do in America!"

Raito heard everything coming out of his lover's mouth, but couldn't help his jaw from going slack from shock. "…you're positively mental. You've watched one too many movies Beyond!" He grabbed the front of Beyond's dress, shaking him. "What the hell is going on in that head of yours? You went to all this effort just to-to," he shoved him away, gripping his head. "I can't believe this! How in the world you managed to break out of prison is beyond me. You're a bloody fool!"

"Actually, there's an interesting story behind that. I-" a golden hand slapped over his mouth, red eyes blazing with rage.

"Let me get this straight," Raito hissed. "You dragged me to an abandoned church, went to the effort of buying a wedding ring-"

"Kira-kun is so wrong. I made it," Beyond bit his hand, making him snarl in pain and grab his throat instead. The older man lay docile in his grip, chuckling at the younger's fuming and rage. "Kira-kun is getting so angry! It wasn't much effort, I promise. I already had the chloroform, not that it made much of a difference." He ran his mouth up the plane of Raito's hand, teeth nicking the soft underside of his knuckles. "The clothes…well, I had to buy your outfit. It looks wonderful by the way," his eyes seemed to sear Raito's soul as they swept him over, glinting dangerously. "You look like a vampire….a beautiful, sexy vampire…"

Raito jerked away when teeth made to sink into his neck, snarling a warning. "Hands off! I want to know what the hell brought this whole thing on." His fingers tightened their grip on Beyond's neck, holding him in place. "Where did this sudden urge to have a wedding come from? Hell, when did you decide that you even wanted to get married?"

Sighing, Beyond pried his hand away with little effort, holding his wrist loosely. "Kira-kun needs to pay more attention. I never said anything about having a _real _wedding. It's"

"Illegal, I know!" Raito snapped his hand away, holding back a growl of frustration. "You know what I meant!"

"Hai," Beyond giggled, pulling him close. "It's an…old dream of mine. Most children dreamt of sugar plums and fairies around Christmas-time. Me? I wanted a wedding." He snickered at the stunned look on Raito's face, kissing his cheek. "Kira-kun, I was a…rather lonely child. A wedding, to me, symbolized companionship. It meant that I wouldn't be alone anymore." Red eyes narrowed, flecks of pain burrowing themselves into the garnet depths. "Kira-kun is the first person to ever understand me. Can you truly blame me for wanting to wanting to attach myself to you?"

"Beyond, I"

Lips covered his own, muffling the teen. "I'm not professing my love to you or anything, Kira-kun. Relax. I know you hate that kind of stuff." Beyond gazed at him, brushing soft touches down the length of his lover's back. Even through the thick fabric of his coat, they were like licks of fire caressing his skin. "I just-" he shook his head, wispy strands of black shielding his face. "I want Kira-kun to be mine. Only mine. I've heard Amane talking to you about marriage. She wants you, the greedy little witch." His lips quirked, and Raito gasped as the nails that had been tracing his hips flexed sharply. "Lawli's been eying you lately too. He likes you, Kira-kun. But he can't have you. You're mine. Mine, mine, mine." Beyond growled, pressing against him. Through pleather and lace an audible protrusion nuzzled the brunette's thigh, drawing from him a low groan.

"You….seem to be forgetting something," forcing himself to relax in the man's arms, he tilted Beyond's face up and smirked. Possessive hunger was the striking force in his eyes, turning them a brilliant shade of bright red. It reminded him of the jam he so often saw Beyond licking off his fingers. Raito gave a soft smile, letting his own fingers begin the familiar trek up and down his lover's neck and cheek. But then, every part of Beyond's body was familiar to him, from his richly hued irises to the letters carved into the flesh of his skin by his own hand. "I've been yours for quite a while now," he purred, glancing at the taut stomach clothed by charred satin pressed against him. "A wedding isn't going to change that."

His expression flickering, Beyond licked golden fingertips as they swept up his jaw line. "No…but it would make me feel better. And it's Christmas!" He grinned, nipping them gently. "I bet you haven't gotten me a present yet." The ring was held up again, silver turning gold in the faint candlelight. "This could make up for it."

"And what if I did have a present for you? Do you expect me to let you have to Christmas gifts." Raito let out a soft laugh, taking the ring. It was beautiful…Beyond had clearly put in a lot of work. The metal was shaped into a perfect circle, and he knew it had taken the older man hour after hour to get it as shiny and glistening as it was. Holding it in his palm, Raito clenched his fist. What Beyond was asking of him wasn't a marriage. Rather, it was an assurance. He wanted him, by his side, always. "….but," he kissed chapped lips, which had fallen into a pout, and ran his fingertips up the sharp curve of Beyond's jaw. That face was his. Everything about it belonged to him, ever since their meeting face to face. "I suppose I see nothing wrong with helping you achieve that little dream of yours."

Beyond's smile shifted from one of confused surprise to pure delight within seconds, an eager gleam in his eyes. "Is that so?"

Raito smirked, kissing him again. What an interesting turn of events this had been. "Mhmm….after all, you went through so much effort to get me here," his eyes flickered to the altar, and the straps atop it. "I really have no reason to deny you."

Still staring at him with happy, though rather strange, eagerness, Beyond grabbed his hand and plucked the ring from it. "Kira-kun should hold out his hand then."

"I suppose I should." Tapered fingers were held out to the brunette, tawny red eyes full of mirth. Certainly it was odd, giving himself to Beyond's little plan, but as the man kept protesting; it was Christmas. And besides… "This should prove very interesting." Raito chuckled, his expression softening just a tad as glimmering silver marred the caramel tone of his finger. Such emotions as love were beneath him, but right then he was almost sure he could've professed himself to the psychopath holding his hand. Almost. "And what about you, Beyond? Didn't you make a ring for yourself?

"I already had one," and out came another ring, though while silver, had a tiny K etched into the metal. "I've had it for years," he purred, handing it to Raito. "Of course, I had to inscribe the K myself."

"Of course." Raito rolled it over his fingers for a moment, thumbing the intricate old style K, before giving it a home on his lover's finger. The silver was a perfect match to his alabaster skin. "So what now? Do we speak some vows, or are you content that I now appear, for all it's worth, a married man?" He wiggled his own finger, watching the metal flash in the light. "Or can we just skip to the honeymoon?" Glancing up at the darker haired male, Raito grinned widely and pulled him close. "I'd be more than content to help with that last option…"

Beyond's deep murmur of approval was more than answer enough, but when Raito reached for him he stepped away, earning a frown. "Not so fast, Kira-kun. I want to consummate our fiendish little union as well, but I'd like to keep this official. Well," he giggled, "as official as a faux marriage can be."

"But.."

Teeth nipped a golden mouth, silencing the tawny haired male's protests. "This is my Christmas present darling. You get yours later." Beyond backed him up against the altar, fisting his hair and jerking him into a kiss. One sweep of a tongue and Raito was a hot, groaning mess, his own hands sinking into feathery hair and tugging it roughly. "Not so fast dear." His hands were ripped away and slammed against the marble, Beyond's reddened lips forming a cruel sneer. "We're doing things my way."

Raito growled, jerking his arms fruitlessly. "You tease. Get on with it!"

"But Kira-kun, you said it yourself: we have to do our vows. Then comes the fun part!" Beyond pinned his hands farther back on the altar, making him arch his back to the point where he was nearly laying on the glistening surface. "And I'm sooo looking forward to it…."

A bright flush stained Raito's cheeks, and it only deepened as a series of kisses were pressed to his neck and shoulder. "Let go…."

"Oh, I will." A soft cackle tickled his ear, nails ripping down the fabric of his coat as Beyond withdrew, smirking at him. Raito knew before even looking that his hands weren't leaving the marble altar. "Don't take it too harshly, Kira-kun. It's just a precaution. You probably won't be too happy with me…" bounding away from him, Beyond went gliding down the center of the church and grabbed at a bundle laying innocently on the ground beside the double doors. Odd, Raito hadn't even noticed it. "But you did say that we had to do our vows! And you can't read vows without a witness…"

"A….witness..?" His gut clenching nervously, Raito tried to straighten up, but the leather straps Beyond had so sneakily slipped onto his wrists remained firm, keeping him fast. He could barely straighten his spine. "What…kind of a witness?"

Depositing the bundle onto a pew at the front of the church, Beyond gave him a look of mocking sheepishness. "Well…..since this isn't a real wedding, and I'd just have to kill any real person who sanctioned us, I had to settle for second best." He laid it out and pulled off the wrappings that held the bundle, a shriek of horror quickly following.

"Beyond? What the hell?" Raito screamed in disgust, writhing in his binds. But try as he might, his hands might as well have been glued to the marble. Worse, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't force his eyes away from the frightening, utterly twisted sight before him. His lover had a horrible sense of humor, and this was just further proof of the system's corruptness, that Beyond had been thrown in prison, NOT an insane asylum. "You-I can't believe this! Wanting a wedding is one thing, but you! You-sick"

Beyond dropped the cloth onto the ground, setting up the grinning skeleton into a sitting position on the pew. Crumbles of dirt and grime still clung to its yellowed bones, which had been strung together with wire to form a solid skeletal frame. Tattered garments could be made out as well; the familiar robe of a priest, and rotting underclothes. "Glad I invested in those straps now," he laughed, winking at him. Horrified, Raito felt absolutely sick at the small chuckle that escaped his lips when his lover grabbed the skeleton by the arms and began _miming _with it, making him bow and wave. Beyond was wearing off on him, and not in the good way.

"Beyond, it's-he's a bloody skeleton! Take him away! Put him back where you got him, right now!"

"Aww, but dearest, this is the most action he's seen in a while! I'd feel just terrible, taking that away from him." Beyond clasped the skeleton's shoulder, shaking it as if they were friends. "Besides, isn't this better than a real priest? Now we don't have to worry about cleaning up the body! He's already dead! And he won't interfere with our union." Clapping his hands, the ring on his finger glinting, Beyond bounded back up to the altar and kissed his younger partner solidly on the mouth. "Right…? This way, we both win! We get a sanctioned wedding, since that poor chap was a priest, and you don't have a guilty conscience."

"A-a guilty conscience? You would've been the one who kill, not me!" Snarling, Raito kicked him in the chest with a booted foot. "You sick bastard!"

Feigning a pout, Beyond grabbed his ankle and shoved him back, his spine curving unnaturally against the altar. "That's not very nice dear. You shouldn't kick people, especially not your partner."

Raito yelped in pain as his body was bent backwards, his boot still firmly lodged in the older male's grip. "Let-go! Oww! You fucker-"

"But darling, I can't do that. We have vows to complete." Spidery hands clenched with inhuman strength, and Raito was lifted into the air and slammed down onto the altar. His head throbbed with pain when it whacked the marble, as did his wrists and spine, but he bit down a cry and kicked again at the grinning monster that crawled onto the table after him. "Oh Kira-kun, stop being so silly." Beyond pinned his ankles down, crawling up his body until sensual hips were trapped beneath his thighs, leaving heels to click harmlessly on the table. "There, much better!"

"I can't believe you," Raito tried to lunge at him, but the leather bonds, while loose enough for him to somewhat maneuver, were just tight enough. His fingernails barely scraped Beyond's throat, though to his immense satisfaction a line of blood welled up and slid down pasty skin. "That is just-just"

"Quit being such a prude. You kill people every day, Kira-kun." Beyond's gaze hardened, and he nuzzled the brunette's slender neck, biting at the cravat tied around it. Through the thin lace Raito felt his lover's hot breath, shuddering softly. "Did you forget? We're both murderers here. You and I, we're two peas in a pod." Teeth plucked once more at the fabric, tugging it away and revealing golden skin veined with red and blue. "And I've seen the way you kill people. It's much worse than anything I would've done. Well, for this occasion anyway." Beyond winked. "I didn't want to make too much of a mess. The less clean-up time needed means more…" he let his words dissolve into a soft groan as he bit the tender flesh, Raito's musky scent flooding his mouth. Raito, who until then had been struggling against the straps holding him down, moaned and arched off the altar, arousal flooding his groin.

"Ahh, Beyond…" he gripped slender shoulders, pushing him back. Flecks of blood were spotted across Beyond's chin and lips, giving him a delightfully feral quality. "Stop it. This is foolish. You can't just expect me to lay here and-and let you," Raito flushed, unable to finish his sentence. He was by far no prude, well and familiar with any and all acts of sex, but this was rather unusual, even for them. A church and skeleton priest…? His teenage mind could only handle so much!

"That's where you're wrong, Kira-kun." Leaning up farther, Beyond shoved open his coat and tore his ruffled shirt apart, the thin linen easily shredding beneath his fingers. "This is my present, remember? I can do what I want. Now, shall we get on with it?" He entwined his fingers with Raito's forcefully, jerking his ringed hand to his lips. "Kira-kun, I accept you as mine, for forever and all time. Do you feel the same?"

As lips parted and his finger was enveloped in Beyond's warm mouth, Raito swore and glanced at the limp skeleton sitting in the pew, grimacing. This was all so utterly psychotic, he wondered if Beyond had truly wanted a Christmas wedding, or if this was just his longing to fulfill some sick fantasy. Or both. Sighing, he looked back to find a hungry gaze fixed on him. His hand was still clasped in Beyond's, their ring fingers pressed close so that the two bands seemed almost intertwined. "…." Raito smirked, nodding. Hell, he should've been expecting some sort of oddity in this whole thing. And as Beyond had said, the skeleton was already dead. "I think we both know how I feel. Can we please get on with it?"

Beyond laughed with a wide smile, jumping off him. "Of course, little god. As you wish." Picking up the cloth from the floor, he gave the skeleton's hand a shake. "Thank you for attending, but your services…" he looked back at Raito, red irises flaring with lust. "Are no longer required…."

Raito gave his lover a sultry look of his own, struggling to sit up on the marble. "About time. Now get back over here and undo these wretched things!"

"Aww, you don't like them?" Beyond took his sweet time rejoining him, choosing to pull him into another kiss rather than free him. "Kira-kun should give me some incentive," he licked the brunette's cheek. Raito glared at him, biting his tongue.

"Either release me, or no sex for a month. I mean it Beyond," he shouted, and the man pouted.

"You're no fun." But he made quick work of the leather straps, his pale fingers undoing the buckles with ease. "Kira-kun looked good in them," Beyond tossed them aside, and instantly hands grabbed in his dress and hair, jerking him onto the marble top. "Ooo, impatient are we?"

"Here's an idea Beyond." Cupping hollow cheeks, Raito smirked and bit his lip harder than before, drawing blood. "Shut up." And no other word was spoken; he closed the distance, thrusting his tongue roughly into Beyond's mouth and growling at the tug of slight resistance the older male gave. "I don't think so," he slapped at lithe hands when they reached for him, draping a leg over Beyond's hip and switching their positions. Beyond stared at him, his eyes widening, as he was shoved onto his back, fishnet clad legs sprawling apart and making way for the grinning male that slid between them. "it's my turn to play. You've had your fun, _dearest_, but now I'm going to finish this."

Beyond squirmed, wearing a pleased grin. "Ooo, Kira-kun, is that a promise?" He folded apart the open slit of Raito's shirt, licking a straight line up the center of his chest. Inches from enclosing a pert nipple in his mouth he was jerked away by a rough hand that twisted in his feathery locks, smirking lips eyes piercing him heatedly.

"Of course it is. And you know what," a golden finger lifted the left sided strap of leather, its lined cuff dangling an inch from Beyond's face. "I think it's time for a little insurance of my own."

"Kira-kun, I-"

With a snarl Raito jerked his hair again, making Beyond groan and writhe on the marble. "Did I ask for your opinion?" Releasing the hair in his hand, he leered at him and bounced the leather gently. "Put it on. Now."

For once, it was Beyond's face that erupted in a slight blush. "So bossy," he pretended to pout, but did as his lover had asked. The leather slid like butter onto his wrist, and as soon as it was buckled shut Raito did the same to his other wrist. "Kira-kun is being so mean. I only used these to keep you from attacking me. And I let you go!"

"That's right, you did." Capturing his chin in a vice, Raito bent over him and tugged at the laced corset of his dress, loosening the ribbons holding it closed. "That was your first mistake." Ripping them out, he tossed the corset apart and growled when the soft fabric of Beyond's dress prevented him from touching any more of the pale skin he wanted to mark, caress. "Your second mistake, besides wearing this utter monstrosity of a dress that is…" he grinned, his smile pure smut. "You left yourself open for attack. You wanted your Christmas present, and you got it. I'm yours." Raito waggled his finger, the sepia fully bleeding red in his eyes. "But since we're celebrating, I figured that I wanted my Christmas present early."

Beyond raised a brow. "Who said sex was your present? I actually had something for you." He frowned, pursing his mouth. "And shouldn't it be me fucking you, not the other way around?"

Raito gripped the thin fabric of Beyond's dress, laughing softly. "I'm the groom here, not you. That means you bottom." He ripped the dress down the middle, cutting off any reply that his lover made. Jerking the tattered neckline down, his hips lifted and the dress was promptly kicked to the floor, Beyond's boots following. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. It's not as if I never bottom to you."

"Mmm, very true Kira-kun." Fishnet rubbed leather as the grinning male wrapped his legs around Raito's hips, eliciting a look of pleasure from the brunette.

"Now who's the impatient one? I haven't even taken my clothes off yet."

"Exactly." Beyond winked, grinding his hips. "Get to it."

Staring at his lover, Raito shrugged off his heavy coat, dropping it to the floor with Beyond's dress. Next came his ruined shirt, but he didn't drop it. Instead, he sneered and ripped of a strip of the fabric, kissing Beyond on the cheek. "Oh, don't worry beloved. I will. But first," he stuffed the fabric in his mouth, laughing at the gasping choke that came as a reply. "Ahh, silence. So much better." Shoving the remains of his shirt aside, Raito climbed off the altar and went to work on the rest of his clothes, all to aware of the fiery irises glowing with rage and passion watching him. "What's the matter? Angry? If I recall correctly, you did the same thing to me quite a while back." Shucking off his boots, he thumbed the waistband of his leather pants, grinning. "Or does my memory fail me? Did you not tie me to your bed and gag me when I tried to protest?"

A muffled grumble came from the bound and gagged man, but it wasn't anger that flushed his cheeks with a faint blush, or highlighted bloody eyes with glowing stripes of scarlet. Raito nodded, undoing his pants. "Exactly. That's what I thought." Leather slid down his hips with surprising ease, leaving him completely bare from neck to feet. "Of course you didn't give me any underwear," he sighed heavily, wearing a look of mock exasperation. "I wonder, did you touch me at all when you were changing my clothes?" Leaning on the altar, his hands slid down milky thighs and plucked at the fishnet protecting them, chuckling wickedly. "Perhaps you let your hands wander, taking advantage of my unconscious state." As he spoke, his fingers scraped the fabric, which tore quite easily and left a gaping hole in the tights. "Am I right, lover?"

"Mmmhmm…." Beyond's long moan of pleasure, while muffled, came through audibly, and Raito shoved his hand underneath the holey fabric and ripped it away. A long tear went down the leggings, and all too soon they were left in tatters on Beyond's lanky frame, shreds of the cloth falling onto the altar and floor.

"I must admit, I rather liked the look of these on you." Narrowing his eyes at the bound male displayed before him, Raito leaned over the edge and licked the head of Beyond's cock, which had risen tall when freed from its constraints. Underneath his gag Beyond groaned, and his hips rose off the marble in a soft thrust. "Behave," Raito scolded, slapping his thigh. "Or should I call the priest back? A wife should obey her husband, and you're certainly setting a rather poor example right now."

A look of fury crossed Beyond's face, and he kicked his feet on the marble, glaring heatedly at the brunette. Raito merely chuckled, resituating himself in the spot between his lover's legs. "You wore the dress Beyond, not me. That makes you the bride." Lifting one of the long limbs and draping it around his hip, he fluidly swept his tongue down the length of glistening white skin releasing clear essence, taking care to lap it away slowly. Beyond groaned louder, the gag doing little to still his noises of pleasure. "I take it that you're enjoying yourself," Raito wrapped his hand around the base of his lover and squeezed, watching pale cheeks turn red and lips glisten with saliva as the man squirmed and moaned. "Here." He plucked the cloth from his mouth, and clear gasps filled the room. "I love hearing you moan. It's so…exciting."

"Kira-kun…." Beyond thrusted his hips more, his body racked with shivers. "You can't just-just stop! Keep going…"

Raito gave his hand another soft squeeze. "Is that what you want?"

Whimpering now, the darker haired man groaned and gave him a dejected look, rubbing his knee down Raito's hip. "More. I want more, Kira-kun. Don't be mean." Leaning up, Beyond made a big show of trying to reach him, growling with frustration as Raito pulled away and went back to caressing his legs. "I can't even touch you! Please, Kira-kun, touch me. Touch me like you're supposed to."

Leaning over him, Raito hovered his mouth over Beyond's cock, laughing breathily. "Is that your way of begging? Rather pathetic. Even I've done better than that for you!"

Beyond closed his eyes, parting his lips and hissing. "Quit being a bloody ass…you know you damn well loved every second of it."

"That I did….and you'll like this." Warm air was blown over the taut skin, making him shudder. "Now beg. Beg for me, and I'll give you what you want." Raito looked at him over his cock, planting his hands firmly on the marble and bending down further, just barely letting the salty fluid collecting on Beyond's head touch his mouth. "Beg, Beyond….you've got to beg."

Entirely too frustrated, Beyond snarled and clenched his fingers uselessly. "Kira-kun…" he stared at him, a glazed look in his eyes, and finally threw his head back and let out a cry. "Fuck me! Show me why I'm yours!" His gaze flickered closed, legs thrashing on the marble and wrinkling the cloth beneath their bodies. "I want you, Kira-kun…."

Raito frowned, and horror flashed across Beyond's face. But then tan lips spread into a smile, mahogany hair falling over his face as he tilted his head down. "See, that wasn't so hard." He took him into his mouth, pulling a loud groan from the pale man. His tongue easily maneuvered the hard length, caressing it and pulling the beads of essence into his mouth, and with a chuckle he easily drew the whole of his lover into his mouth, deep throating him.

"Fuck…Kira-kun is such a little tease," Beyond snarled. Lips only tightened around him as a reply, milking him for all he was worth. Practice made perfect, and if there was one thing that Raito was good it, it was making him writhe. The hot mouth holding him had turned into a vice, one that was wet, warm, and felt like a sheath of fucking satin. It loosened and tightened with every thrust of Beyond's hips, but it was a bloody tease as well; Raito held him down, keeping him from fucking him as he so wanted, and kept his pace slow. Delightfully, teasingly slow. "You-you little-" his back reaching a delightful new curve, Beyond gave up and slumped on the altar. "Bloody minx. I should've kept you in these damn straps!"

Cocking a brow at him, Raito smirked and withdrew his mouth fully, laughing at the scream of frustration his captive gave. "Well then, let's see if you're any better." He pried Beyond's mouth open, holding it wide with two fingers. "Bite me, and I'll fuck you until you bleed."

"Kira-kun makes that seem like a punishment," Beyond grumbled rather awkwardly, lifting his tongue to lick at him.

"Then I won't fuck you, and I'll leave you to suffer here alone. Better?" Raito thrust himself into his mouth. There was a strangled gasp before Beyond situated himself, though a searing scowl was hotly focused on the brunette. "Go on," Raito purred, "suck me. You can apparently do it so much better, I thought you would want a chance to prove yourself!" Licking two of his fingers and smiling, he slipped them down and between the cheeks of Beyond's ass, pressing them against the tight ring of muscle. Beyond shuddered as they were roughly shoved inside him, wrapping his tongue wetly around Raito's member. "Mmnf-"

"God…" throwing his head back, Raito groaned and grabbed Beyond's head, pushing himself deeper into his mouth. Beyond made a soft sound, but accepted his length, moaning himself as his backside and mouth were simultaneously penetrated again and again. "Beyond, more-" he twisted his fingers roughly, and the older man whimpered, his eyes searing. Like the jam he so adored, Beyond licked and sucked at him, his teeth brazen enough to scrape down Raito's length teasingly. "Watch it," Raito warned, adding another finger to the two preparing him. Beyond keened as they were inserted, any saliva that had been on them completely gone and leaving them bone dry. "Too much for you?" They were thrusted again, this time brushing the bundle of nerves that had Beyond writhing, and his head lifted to take more of the brunette past his lips. He seemed almost desperate now, and as his tongue curled around Raito to pull him deeper, the teen laughed and withdrew his member from the man's mouth. "I knew you were good at blow jobs, but that was rather surprising. I didn't think you'd be able to take all of me

Beyond coughed, spitting precum onto the altar. "Kira-kun is mental." He wiped his mouth, pouting. "That was cruel, even for you."

Raito looked at the sticky substance, unable to resist a smile. Usually, he would've been considering how utterly sacrilegious they were behaving, but right then and there he cared about one thing, and one thing only. "And yet you didn't complain. You even seemed to be enjoying it." Ripping his fingers out, he ignored the following gasp of surprise and threw Beyond's legs over his shoulders. "Now, _darling_, let's finish what we started." Petting his hair, Raito punctured the curve of Beyond's backside and pushed inside him.

"Ahh…K-Kira-kun-!" Beyond growled, gripping his hands. "No warning?"

"Do you ever give me any warning," Raito countered, thrusting into him again. "Besides, do I need remind you that this is my present?" He bent over him, dragging his nails down white hips. "You got your wedding, Beyond. I was willing to give you that. Now it's your turn to be the agreeable one and take it like a uke."

"Never thought I'd-ahh-here those words come from your mouth," gritting his teeth, Beyond clutched Raito's shoulders, practically the only thing his hands could reach, and sank his nails deep into the caramel colored flesh. The cock inside him sank deeper, just grazing his prostate, and he howled with pleasure. "Kira-kun-oh Kira, more!"

Pulling himself out, the brunette pressed his head to the ring of muscle once more, but withheld thrusting into him. "You want me?" With a wicked smile on his face, Raito licked down the curve of Beyond's neck and sank his teeth into a pale shoulder blade, a cry of pleasure coming from bruised lips. "Don't make me ask again," he murmured against his skin, teasingly pushing into him a bit more. "Do you want me…?"

Moaning, Beyond fisted mocha locks and tried to kiss him, but couldn't reach. "Such a cruel god-treating me like this." He gave a mutter of annoyance, stabbing his nails into the boy's scalp. "Is this the kind of god you-you want to be, Kira-kun?"

Raito's face turned cold, all save for his eyes. They glowed with ruby flames, the color blurring with his pupils and giving them a maniacal edge. "What do you mean? Do I wish to be a god that punishes his subjects when they obey? Or one that claims justice against the denizens of the world?" He leaned close, letting the hands sink deeper into his hair. "Or perhaps I should be a god that gives his messiah the attention he sooo deserves?" Laughing, he slammed his cock back into the wild haired male, gripping the thighs draped over his shoulders. "Well, Beyond? What say you?"

"Oo, Kira-!" Beyond snarled in pleasure, the sounds morphing into a yelp as nails dragged down the length of his thighs. "Kira-kun, fuck me!"

"If that's your wish." Raito gripped Beyond's cock, sinking himself deeper into the man. "But you've been so good about all this, I think I'll give you a little treat as well." Thrusting his hand up the taut member, he synced the moves of his hips with those of his hand, making the older male squirm and moan. Raito grinned, entangling their mouths in another kiss.

"Kira-kun…" growling, Beyond wrapped their tongues together and sank teeth into his lips, the taste of blood coating both their tongues. He hungrily devoured it, a deeper slam of Raito's hips igniting his prostate. "You're so-so sexy," he clawed down the tawny chest before him, but his hands only reached mid-waist. "Dammit, you bloody brat," dark eyes turned to the male pounding in and out of him, he pounded his fists against the marble altar. "Take these off, Kira. Take them off!" He shook the leather straps holding him down, but a cold smile was tossed his way, and the hand on his cock tightened to painful proportions. "Ahh…! Kira!"

"I prefer you strapped down," Raito sneered, lifting his hips onto his lap and pounding deeper into him. The angle made Beyond's whole body flush with searing arousal, and he looked at the teen beneath heavy lids, groaning softly. "Don't even think about it. You can't come yet." Smirking, Raito gripped Beyond's hair and forced his head back, baring his neck to pearly teeth. Beyond ripped at his shoulders and arms, marring them with bleeding scratches, but none deterred the hot mouth possessing his flesh, nor the cock pounding into him and unrelenting grip on his own. Slick with sweat and fluid, a darkening flush staining his face, Beyond dug his heels into a tawny back and snarled.

"If you're not going to kiss me, little god, then fucking show me why I claimed you. Why you claimed me." He curled his lips into a wide leer, raping the teen with his eyes. "Mine…"

Raito's throaty purr had him to the point of cumming right then and there. But the hand on his member refused to loosen, and he was left whimpering his frustration, even as a thrust into him drew him to that point once again. "Yours…." Raito grinned, tightening his hand more. Beyond howled, his cries muffled all too soundly by the tongue that pressed into it. "Beyond…do you want to come?"

Beyond could've groaned; the expression on Raito's face was sex reincarnated, pure and simple. Everything about him had passed a point of domination and gone into sadism, from the tongue near fucking him to the stiff length stretching him gloriously wide. "Yes…" he hissed. "I want to. I want to…." he grappled for the teen, who leaned into his embrace and groaned himself as painted nails scarred his skin. "Kira-kun…."

His hips stilling, Raito gave a final thrust and moaned. "Merry Christmas, Beyond…."

Sticky fluid spurted from them both, coating insides and the golden thighs straddling him. Gasping, the brunette laid his forehead on Beyond's and sighed heavily, drawing his hand slowly back up a softening member and resting it on the altar. He remained buried to the hilt inside the panting man, who looked at him and shook his head. "You, Kira-kun…are insane. Fucking crazy." He pulled him down, sliding long arms around Raito's neck and quaking gently. "Darling, the ne-next time a sadistic urge hits you," Beyond paused, his eyes glinting. "No…you know what?"

"What…?" Grinning at him, Raito kissed a bruising patch on his lover's neck.

"Don't tell me. Just go with it. It makes things so much more fun." Beyond gave him a breathy kiss, staring hard as a golden hand swept down skin and came away wet with cum. "Kira-kun…?" A wet tongue flicked out, and Raito brushed a smear of it down the muscle, growling at the feel of teeth gripping it gently, pulling it into Beyond's mouth.

"Don't go doing that again. Or do you want a replay of these past events?"

Beyond looked at him and bit down, tasting copper. "I wouldn't mind," he murmured, "though if Kira-kun took these straps off I'd be much happier."

"Why? Because you could turn the tables and fuck me, instead of me fucking you?" Raito jerked his hand away, sitting up. "Not a chance. If I let you go, it's still going to be me fucking you. This is my present. You got yours."

"Mmm, that I did." Beyond lapped at a smudge of fluid in the corner of his mouth, feeling a hot gaze follow the move of his tongue. "But you forget; your real present is back at the apartment." He grinded his hips lightly against Raito's, a soft stirring and flush of cheeks all he needed. "I'd be willing to settle with just my present, since you made it such a _memorable _wedding and all, but I went to a lot of effort to get yours, Kira-kun. I'd hate for it to go to waste." Shaking his wrists lightly, he winked at the teen. "If you enjoyed this, then you're going to love it. I promise. I did say that this would be a night we would both remember after all…"

A wary look on his face, Raito reached for the straps. "Is that so? And what, pray tell, is this present? Perhaps a mystical honeymoon involving another corpse? Or did you go for something more normal? A new toy to try out? Handcuffs? Flavored lube?"

Leather fell limp on the marble, and with a grin Beyond was bounding off it and scrambling for his clothes. "Oh darling, trust me, you're going to love it! It's such a good movie, and I think it'll give you plenty of ideas, if that little stunt you pulled with your cock was anything to go by." He cast a searing gaze at the bare member laying limp between Raito's legs, then back up at him. Raito was frowning, still sprawled out delectably on the ebony marble. Such a sight was almost religiously divine; a golden god, naked and bare and bearing the most conniving pair of eyes to ever grace the planet, and all presented before the rusted cross hanging tall on the wall.

"A movie? That's your idea of a present?" His fingers tapping in annoyance, Raito swung his legs off the altar and stood tall, making Beyond drool. He reached for the male, but tawny hands slapped him away. "What movie, pray tell, did you think would make a suitable present for me? If it's some pathetic film about a bare breasted woman getting herself torn to shreds because she was simply too stupid to keep her mouth shut, then I"

Beyond giggled, reaching under a pew and withdrawing a pair of jeans. "Nono, Kira-kun, it's nothing like that! In fact, this movie is right up your alley." He tossed a pair to the brunette, who caught them and rolled his eyes.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe, Beyond." Jerking them on quickly, he growled at him and grabbed Beyond's neck, jerking him close. "Your little wedding scheme was good, I admit it, but you'd be pushing it to try another stunt like that. I let you off easy." Breathing on his ear, he nipped the lobe with his teeth and ran his hands down a jutting spine, marks from his nails ridged beneath his fingertips. "So what's the name of this movie, hmm? Would I know it?"

Letting his frame mold seamlessly with that of his lover's, Beyond put on an innocent smile, cocking his head to the side and thumbing his lip with a forefinger. What a lovely Christmas this was turning out to be!

"Darling….did you know that a new Saw film was just realized?"


End file.
